


Mary's Child

by DirtyMistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castielandtheboys, Chevvyimpala67, F/M, JackKline, JohnWinchester - Freeform, MaryWinchester - Freeform, OGCharacter - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV), SPNFamily - Freeform, Sibling, Sister - Freeform, Sisterandbrother, Spnfamilyforever, Supernatural - Freeform, TeamFreeWill2.0, The Impala (Supernatural), Winchester - Freeform, bobbysinger, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform, sisfic, supernaturalfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyMistress/pseuds/DirtyMistress
Summary: The Winchester's world is flipped upside down when their unknown sister, Ellis Samson, appears at their door one December day. Does Mary own up to her mystery child? Could Ellis be any good at hunting?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Ellis’ glossy gray heels clacked against the steaming pavement, made hot to the touch by the blistering August sun. The small cocoa-colored door was exactly as she’d imagined. As she extended her arm towards the metal door handle she jerked back. Maybe this isn’t a good idea. She thought to herself. Regardless, her nerves were roused in a good and bad way.   
She delicately knocked the door three times; her favorite number. Ellis heard the soft echo of several voices inside the bunker, making her skittish. She couldn’t tell whether she should stow herself away behind a wall or fix an uneven curl in her blonde hair. By the time she’d decided to stay, the door knob turned right. Damn. Ellis thought. I wish this type turned left from the outside view.  
“Hello?” A man in a blue and green flannel with medium-length butter-brown hair greeted her. The nerve wracking knots in her stomach tightened.  
“Hi!” Ellis started, bubbling with unmatched energy. “I know this must be weird, but does anybody with the last name ‘Winchester’ live here- or close by, I’m usually wrong when it comes to geographical locations.” She babbled. God you’re stupid. Nobody wants to listen to a lecture about your common failures.   
“This would be the Winchester and Co. residency, I guess.” He kid. “Can we help you?” He asked, curious. They didn’t get many unprompted visitors by the bunker, considering they were geographically in the middle of nowhere.   
“Hah.” Ellis cracked a sweet smile- tooth to tooth- just for a moment. Her face flushed an inviting ballet pink. “I’m Ellis- Samson. Sorry, Ellis Samson is me- er, my name.” She struggled, nervously tittering  
. It became increasingly difficult to focus on the conversation with her unknown brother when a million thoughts flooded her disquieted mind. To name a few: would her mom be mad? Was her mom married? Was the brother she’d heard of, Sam, here? Would they kick her out seeing as she appeared uninvited?  
“Samson?” A blonde woman with curly short-cut hair in the back of the room stood up, scooting her chair backward. Mary’s face read panicky. She began to stiffen.  
“Yeah- ha.” Ellis began, evaluating the resemblance between she and the frightened blonde woman. “I- I have a brother, I think. I think his name is Sam Winchester. My dad is a firefighter, Luke Samson, in Mayville, Kansas.” She went on.  
A man with short slick deep brown hair placed his rough hand on Mary- the blonde woman’s- shoulder. Meanwhile, the blood from Sam’s permissive face raced away absently.   
“Did I get something wrong? Is this wrong? I- I’m so sorry to cause any disturbance.” Ellis abidingly apologized. “I really thought this was the right place- I’m really, truly sorry.”   
Just as Ellis began to turn around, tears blossoming in her tear ducts, Sam attentively detained her skeletal wrist. She flipped around, jumpily. New feelings and emotions washed over her. What chivvied in her head was that this alternative emotion was undetected; new. She’d been gullible and informal enough to ruin a perfectly well functioning family. Her presence was once again inconvenient.   
“Geez, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Ellis. I’m Sam.” He started, a disoriented emotion marked his face. “You should come in, if that’s okay.”   
“I- okay.” Ellis softened her posture, stiffened by nerves and thoughts. The touch of any human seemed to mindfuck with her.   
She stepped through the threshold, her medium-length dress following with her. It was nothing too formal, really. Ellis just had a style- a particular style at that. She had to have her reflective blonde hair curled and bouncy with her bangs round. Some might have even occasionally mistaken her as one of the perfectly symmetrical mothers from the A Wrinkle In Time movie.   
Sam offered a comfortable chair at a long table with a map of the general area designed into it. It didn’t seem to work, though.   
“So, Ellis, this is my brother Dean,” he said, directing his flashy green eyes towards the opposite Dean Winchester for a moment. “my dad, John Winchester,” Sam went on, “and my mom, Mary Winchester.” Ellis’ and Mary’s matching viridescent eyes locked their focus on each other for a moment.  
“Wait- so, Sam, if you’re my brother, then you’re…” Ellis trailed off at the striking realization.   
“Also your brother, I guess.” Dean whispered. “And if you live with your biological dad then…” Sam, Dean, and Ellis focused on Mary. John did too. Mary’s singular daughter had never been mentioned or brought to light before.  
“You’re my mom.” Ellis mumbled, choking back her revelational tears. After years of uncertainty seeking her allusive biological mother, she’d found her. Everything clicked right into place. And for the first time in a while, Ellis’ mind was clear of fret or submissive personal judgment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I feel like we should clear out, let the family talk.” A rounder, older man with more curvature and a thick southern accent said to a dark haired man that appeared more like a boy, and a blonde boy, no older than twenty appearance-wise. And so they did just that.   
With the tension thick in the atmosphere, Sam, Dean, John, Mary, and Ellis sat gathered at the table uncomfortably. Relief never does last long, does it? Not with this crippling state of constant mind. Ellis spun thoughts in her own head once more.   
“I- I’m sorry. I can go. I didn’t mean any damage. I see you guys have something here and the last thing I wanted to be was an altering disturbance.” Ellis rose lively from the table chair then scooted it in.   
“Please, stay. We’ll end up talking about this whether you stay or not anyways. Might as well stay.” Sam said, fighting shy of any eye contact. Their eyes both matched with Mary’s; it was all too much momentarily.   
The unfamiliar family sat in strenuous ear-splitting silence until John spoke up, “How old are you?” He asked, looking up and clearing his musty throat.   
“I just turned twenty-four- three weeks ago. I’ve sort of known where you guys were for a while now, but my dad didn’t want me associated with any of you, so I kept quiet until my recent birthday. I had to know.” Ellis dumped a load on John. Because Ellis was twenty-four that meant that Mary had her when Sam was thirteen. John, Sam, and Dean realized this quickly.  
“Wait, that can’t be right. You were dead when Sammy was thirteen. You couldn’t have had Cell- Ellis.” Dean corrected himself at the courtesy of his mother. Mary just looked down at her fidgeting hands, though. Her ordinarily jovial facial expression appeared blighted.   
Sam, pissed, got up ravingly to throw an empty green-stained glass beer bottle. He paced the room intentionally with a smirk- but not an elated one as usual. This was an evil, earth-dismantling, killer smile. Just like the ones in movies where the infamous bad guys spread an evil grin from ear to ear.   
“And to think,” Sam yelled at the very top of his voice, stretching his vocals, “I quit Stanford for Dad because he was trying to find you. You robbed me of my education. We spent years wasting our damn time- and for what? For you to be alive and safe with a kid?” Mary sobbed regretfully into the palms of her hands, staining her long white sleeves with black-mascara tears.   
“You think I was off raising a kid instead of finding you and Dean?” Mary gathered herself begrudgingly so she could yell to the best of her ability. Nothing seemed truthful anymore, though. Not from her lying child-bearing lips.   
All the while, Ellis looked at the clock, counting every tick that passed as they unerringly fought one another with the worst weapon she’d come across: words.   
An hour in, they’d gone silent again, everyone’s face had tears dried in all the places. Mary and Ellis the most, though no one had even acknowledged Ellis’ continuous appearance.  
“I’m sorry.” Ellis whispered, a crack in her voice. It was the type of crack that came before the most ungodly sob. Ellis’ seemed to rock them all. “I’m sorry I messed this-” she struggled to finish within a somewhat literate mentality, “dynamic up.”   
“Maybe you just showed us the truth.” Sam stood up from his chair abruptly and pivoted away. Mary, Dean, and John hadn’t looked up in a good while. A copious amount of time continued to pass until they did.  
Silently, John left the room without even leaving a trace. Mary soon filed behind him, but Dean stayed. He rolled the bumpy ridges of the circular bottom of his beer bottle on the textured table.  
“You have anywhere to go?” Dean’s eyes glanced up at Ellis, but he still managed to cope by fidgeting with the beer bottle. It may have been alcoholism at its finest.  
“Yeah.” Ellis replied solemnly, sorry for the inconvenient divide she’d created. Yet, Dean, the brother she’d only just unearthed and met today, could already tell she was lying.  
“I don’t think you do. From what I can tell, you stutter when you’re honest. Or maybe that was just the early onset nerves.” This finally got Ellis’ attention. She peered upward at Dean.   
“I’ve done enough. I see the door, I’ll head that way.” She paced quickly, almost escaping, towards the door, before turning towards Dean again. “Hey, I’m really sorry. Just- make sure they know that. I just spent so long finding you all and I can’t let it end this negatively. I don’t know her, but I love her. A crazy fucked up bond or something, maybe.”   
Then, Ellis could exit peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks passed, the Winchesters grew antsy and perturb. It was almost less desirable to deal with the situation without Ellis. Dean grew impatient, however, as time passed by. It’d been roughly around a month and no one was communicating.  
“I’m going for a beer run.” Dean said one night.  
“Bundle up, it’s chilly.” Mary, his mom said. Dean listened to her advisory and bundled up for his “beer run”. He’d overtly known that his family and friends would have suspected nothing. He often went for beer runs, it was frequent.  
As Dean drove throughout Lebanon, Kansas, which had become a labyrinth of snow this winter. As Baby, his Chevy Impala ‘67, approached the local pub, Dean drove right past, ignoring it in his peripheral vision. Instead, he promptly continued driving northward until he was at a small retro diner.   
The outside was covered in different luminescent “We’re Open!” signs and tacky little red and green Christmas wrieves. Blinding to the eye, wrapped around the mingy diner were an array of festive Christmas lights.  
“I wish the Grinch pulled off the whole stealing-Christmas-thing because this is getting annoying.” Dean whispered pettily. Across the table from him sat Ellis in a snug wooly fleece and mellow matching beanie on. Her blonde curls still managed to perform at perfection.  
“I’m all for Christmas,” Ellis giggled. “But, this is quite excessive.” She smiled and looked down, shyly.  
“You’d get along well with Sammy, I think.” Dean broke the hurried silence and picked up the pace again. “He got into Stanford, wanted to be a lawyer or something.”   
Ellis’ almost eau de Nil colored eyes danced with feverish pep. “Wow, that place has like a 4.3 acceptance rate! Wait- you said wanted.” Her elated energy died down.  
“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat briefly, “Dad- my dad, was missing so I asked Sam to help me find him. Sam just loved the job again, I guess. I wouldn’t have it any other way, though. You looking at colleges?” Dean asked attentively.  
“I’m twenty-four, I’m in college.” She corrected him.   
Dean explained he wasn’t the academic brother.  
“But, yeah. University of Kansas. I live in one of the dorms there.” Ellis told Dean. She’d been going there for three years now.   
“What’re you studying?” Dean asked, temptatively. He didn’t really care for school, of course, but he wanted to know Ellis.   
“Social work, sociology, and a few languages. I want to do social work, take care of kids, help parents, that stuff. I just thought maybe a few extra languages would expand my client range.” Ellis told him. When he zoned out quietly, she thought she’d bored him. “Sorry, Dean.” She whispered quietly.  
“Oh,” he snapped back into it, “Sorry, no, I think social working is great.” Dean finished.  
When the blonde waitress with a big bust approached the two of them with their food, Dean shut up and quickly scarfed down the food. “Now that was good.” Dean laughed.  
“Agreed. I got the check.” Ellis said, covering the bill of twenty-five dollars. Dean placed his hand over Ellis’.   
“I got it. I invited you.” And so, Dean covered the bill.


End file.
